Bombs Away
by mamabot
Summary: Wheeljack x OC Seastar, Arcee & Ratchet try to help the hurting engineer. But there is a very painful reason why he won't bond. Can his friends help him? Expalins how fun the fun mech became a Wrecker. Shout to my friend Whatayamacholit's One Human One Spark that fuel this idea for Wheeljack that I had never intended. All her fault this fell into the Prime Blood Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Prime Blood: (Wheeljack) Dropping Bombs: ****Chapter 1**

_a/n Setting: TFP + G1 Consider this my version of how our beloved engineer became a Wrecker. This is dedicated to my dear friend Whatayamacholit. I never planned to write a story for Wheeljack, but I felt deeply for her One Human, One Spark. Powerful, powerful brotherhood of devotion and I always did have a soft spot for the Autobot Trine Science Team. The original Three Amigos._

_BTW, my story pales in comparison to hers…. And she was my sounding board, ped in my aft/muse…. Wrecker buddy._

**{Jasper, Nevada- Present}**

The aqua blue and orange femme with the twin brass propeller adornments to her helm (very Princess Leia like buns) reclined on the medical berth chatted calmly with the CMO while he repairs a piece of her side.

"It wasn't really so bad until I clipped that iceberg and found myself face first with that cetacean. I'm sorry it died. I didn't intend…," she hated taking a life that didn't deserve to die.

The medic stops welding to rub her arm tenderly, "Hey, these things happen. I know, a blown thruster is going to screw up your reentry. And what were the odds that the Norwal would be coming up for air at the same time."

She bites her lip, "Is it in poor taste to ask if you think _Icepick _can be salvaged?"

Ratchet smiles knowing how the Wreckers are about their ships. "Let me get you patched up and then we can talk to Optimus. So, give me just a moment. Shouldn't take much longer. Just relax."

She giggles a little as he goes back to work, "I'll try but you have to stop using that thing there, hehehe, it tickles." He frowns and goes back to work.

Ratchet has just finished and is now helping her clip the armor back down over the healing wound carefully, when the sound of the powerful Lancia's engine coming through the land based tunnel sighs the medic. The sound of a transforming bot perks her attention. Ratchet's firm hand on her shoulder tries to hold her down.

Inside the main silo, the huge leader quickly approaches the incoming mech, "Wheeljack I need to talk-"

"WHEELJACK!" the femme squeals and launches off the med-berth. His second attempt at grabbing her shoulder to drag her back failed, due to the berth in between. The streak of water and sunset escaped into the main silo and around the side of Prime.

Wheeljack's optics bulged at the blur hurling it's self at him. On instinct, reaches out to hold it back. The blur stops moving it's body but the mouth starts. "Wheeljack! It's it really you? Please, say you're really here. Where are the others?"

He gapes, "Seastar?"

Her face instantly growls, "SHRAPNEL! Don't ever call me- {squeak}" Wheeljack's grip on her upper arms tightens and he begins walking, pushing her to walk backwards down the hall without a word or glance to anyone else in the room. "Wheeljack? Wheeljack?" Prime can't blame the lost mech.

Ratchet actually snorts in amusement still hunched over the berth, "Well that went better than I expected."

Prime shakes his head in warning, "It's not over yet."

Miko, down by his peds (who had leapt from the Lancia mode) calls up, "Uh guys, what just happened?"

Prime and CMO look back and forth trying to decide what to tell her. By now Arcee and Jack arrive back. Ratchet sends Arcee a com'd message about the new arrival. Her mouth does that perfect 0 . Ratchet just smiles at the tough femme's silent reaction.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to find out for myself."

"Bad idea, Miko." Arcee quips.

"Says who?" Miko snorts back.

"I do," both Ratchet and Optimus fire back. Prime blocks the hallway, Ratchet stares her down. Arcee shakes her head in warning. The door down the hall slams shut.

"Alright fine!" Miko stomps towards the rec area. The other three convene near the computer to discuss _Icepick's _location. Miko sneaks down the hall to spy.

Laying down on the floor she peers under and gapes at the sight before her. Wheeljack has the brassy bot pinned to the wall. One hand to her hip, with a thumb caressing a gap in her armor. The other hand is curled around her cheek, tipping the helm up so he can caress her throat with his unguarded lips. His thigh is wedged between hers quite provocatively.

"You will always be my Seastar," he nibbles out.

One of her fists pounds on his shoulder plate while the other is wriggling it's way under a waist platting on his back. "I will not be called by my brother's name. It hurts too much."

"Fine, Star." He chuckles nibbling again. She slams harder. He bites, she squeaks. She digs, he digs back.

"Who else is here?" Some how a coherent sentence hitches out of her vocorder.

"No one." He sighs heavily. How could he tell her, Bulkhead was gone too? Her twin brother Seaspray, Sandstorm, Roadbuster, Guzzle… so many others and now Bulkhead.

Her hands stop. His fore helm drops to press into the warmth of her crook. "It's just us as far as I know. I haven't heard or seen anyone in… eons. Not even Springer."

"No…," her voice rattles, "No, please say it isn't…" Cupping her helm with both of his palms, makes her look into his optics. She can see all his pain and truth.

His own optics speak the words he can never say, _"I thought I lost you too." _Leaning in, he kisses her tenderly, caressing, like his thumbs, rubbing and molding. Her own hands curl around his waist and nape drawing him closer to her embrace. Pressing his chest to hers now, the kiss deepens. Time and space are lost to the lovers. Glossa and time entwine to meld away the past and pains.

Then something happens Miko had never even knew was possible, a glow comes from the femme's chest. A white-blue blinding light increases while the creaking of metal slides back. Like the sound of doors that rarely of ever opens.

The femme keens pulling her lips from the deep kiss, "Please Jack. It's time. You said…"

Jack yanks back horrified. Miko can barely see from the blinding light emitting from the center of the blue chest. The human girl was sure that was the spark, the life force she was seeing. A sacred piece. And the look on Jack's face… like a deer caught in the headlights. A Wheeljack caught in the spark light?

He holds Seastar back by her forearms with his extended ones. Not touching her body with anything but his hands shaking his head slowly.

Her chest rolls out reaching for him in a desperate cry, "Jack… take it. It's yours."

"No." He simply whispers. "No… never."

"Jack?" Her voice tries to understand. He doesn't answer her. Instead, he lets go and bolts.

Miko barely has time to roll to the door jam as the white peds hurl towards the door and escape through it. Miko is confused looking between the retreating mech and the now silently sinking sobbing femme.

Dashing down the hall Miko is just in time to see Wheeljack grab Arcee's arm and drag her down the tunnel with him. Ratchet waggles a wrench at Prime, "THAT is more what I was expecting."

Prime frowns and points down the hall, "I suggest you check on your patient and make sure she is alright."

Ratchet cans his head, "I'm a medic not a personal relationship counselor." The Cant of Prime's head answers that rebuttal. Ratchet slaps the wrench down, "Fine!"

Arcee begins to sputter and wriggle in his near crushing grasp at the mouth of the entrance. "Wheeljack! What is wrong with you? Let me go."

At the very brink, he turns to her, the look on his unguarded face alone is enough to make her stop wriggling. But then he tops it off, "Please Arcee. I need you." And he lets go.

She swallows and then asks softly, "Where to?" He drops to his wheels and she stays with him asking nothing else. It should have been obvious where they were going. Jackhammer. His solace. His home… all he has left from his division.

Transforming at her side, Jack reaches out and caresses his ship's wing tip like she was made of glass. Arcee settles down on a rock and watches him… waiting patiently.

Finally she has to say something, "Optimus-"

"Could have done a better job, yeah I know." He flicks the thought away. Arcee giggles. Jack turns curiously. "What?"

"Oh you haven't seen Optimus around the femmes. Scared as a glitch mouse under a cybercats' gaze." A smile tugs at Jack's mouth. "Yes, he will contact us if he needs us. Now, out with it. I had plans."

Slowly he turns more fully. "Plans, you say?" That beginning of a smile begins to broaden as he stares at her in a whole new light. It nearly creeps her out. Standing up, she slowly backs away. He steps forward.

"Jack, I don't know what is on that processor of yours, but I swear, you better delete it PDQ," she flicks out her blades, "Or I will." He stops and chuckles. A nice warm comforting chuckle. Settling himself down on her rock, he beams. Now her hands drop to fists on her graceful hips, "Jaaaaaack?"

His gaze strips her bare making her shutter. "Arcee is you are a stunning bombshell, did you know that? I never saw it before, but now I understand what those other mechs saw. No wonder they were fighting over you as much as battling the 'Cons."

Now her optics turn to targeting points, "You just nearly berthed one femme and now you are aiming for another? What the SCRAP is wrong with you?!"

Dropping his gaze to his folded hands dangling between his knees he chuckles and then sighs. "I need your help."

She snaps, "Isn't that what Brassy-Bubble Bot is for?"

His head jerks up and scowls at the put down, "Don't ever speak ill of her! You have no idea what it took for her to become a Wrecker on her own. I have the utmost respect for her and so help me if you-"

Arcee's turn to beam a smile at him, "Oh you've got it bad for her."

"Shut up!" He snaps back.

Both of them look way realizing the tension was getting to the point of setting off volatile tempers. Arcee retracts her blades and settles down on a new rock. A lady bug lands on her knee and she takes the time to watch it flutter it's wings and scamper around while he calms down.

Jack sighs heavily and then begins, "We were seeing each other. It wasn't anything serious. You know just … tension relievers. No commitments, no strings. Sometimes I would hook up with other femmes and vice versa. Nothing big." His toe digs into the dirt. "And then her twin Seaspray went MIA. I volunteered to tell her. And …"

When he doesn't continue Arcee helps, "Something happened?"

He nods, takes a deep breath and dives in, "We got over energized. I said some things I never should have. She told me things… I shouldn't have heard. I … I…."

"Spilled your spark?"

Jack lifts his head and looks like he's going to cry, "I almost gave it to her." Arcee's optics go wide. "I… made her a promise…" Arcee can see the hitch in his chest. It was getting hard to vent, "I… told her that if we ever met again…"

Arcee reaches forward and grips his folded hands with her soft warm one. Jack closes his optics. "I can't do it, Arcee." A sob chokes him, "I can't bond with her only to go off and get myself killed leaving her in more grief." He shakes his head, "She deserves better. Not a wrecked Wrecker." He tries to turn away, but Arcee grips his hands with two not letting him pull away.

Not one for standard replies or fluffy words, she just holds tight. Yeah, she can understand the hard core warrior thinking the partner deserved more. She knows exactly why Jack wanted Seastar. Both femmes have loved and lost. Clearly Arcee could understand not wanting to send someone dear down that road of pain.

Instead she asks softly, "Jack, what's on that processor of yours?"

He grips her hands back and then puffs out an amusing line, "Ratchet needs to get laid."

Arcee gapes, "What did you say?"

He lifts his head chuckling lightly, "Well, think about it. Bumblebee is too young and would never survived Seastar's bulk and brazenness. Optimus, pft! Yeah right. The guy's a monk." Arcee had to laugh at that one a little. She knew good an well Optimus would never move on one of his subordinates. Or if he did, he would court them for eons. Seastar would die of boredom first. If only Wheeljack knew how in love Optimus was with Elita even through death, maybe he would take that vow.

"Now the Doc, he's not half bad. Little rough around the edges, but the rougher they are, the more we Wreckers like 'em, and!" he taps her nose, "Do not tell old Doc Bot I said that or I'll twist your winglets into pretzels."

Once again she giggles. Jack continues, "You're a femme, you tell me. Ratchet's not a bad looking mech, hum?" And he waits for her reaction, "Well eliminating me from the scene, of course." Oh a hint of a blush? His smile quirks and continues, "The guy is smart as ol Prime," she nods in agreement to that one. "A fine warrior who can hold his own. Always good points when dating a Wrecker."

Arcee's thoughts drift back to Ratchet while drugged on the synthetic Energon. That bot was so damn hot and scary. She was torn between wanting to pounce him or dodge him. At times, she wished Ratchet saw her more than a patient. The few conversations the had were real nice. It was always a comfort to wake up with his hands on her cheek after surgery. Those hands, that rare smile, oh that laugh!

"You-hoo, Arcee, you still with me or did you drift back to the med bay?" His smirk was just so devious.

Trying to hide her blush behind a smart remark, "Really? I thought you were trying to set your femme-friend up with our CMO?"

He smiles seeing yeah he did catch Arcee day dreaming of the white and red medic. And then it strikes him, "Hey, you going to be okay of they hook up?"

Arcee's turn to flit a thought away, "Pft! Yeah right! I think you should be more worried about the wrench sticking out of your aft if Ratchet finds out what you are doing."

He cracks, "Doc couldn't hit the broadside of Nemesis with-" Arcee touches a dent in his shoulder from his last experiment in the silo that required Ratchet's rebuke. "Lucky shot." She touches the one on his knee. "Okay fine!"

Arcee backs off seeing him all flustered. "Fine what is your grand plan?"

"Sooo Arcee, wanna go on a date?" He tries sheepishly.

Her jaw drops, "Are you INSANE?"

He waves his palms as her temper flares up. "THINK about it. Seastar sees me dating you. In order to get me back or make me mad, she comes to the only other femme on base who would understand. You hint and nudge her in lonely-Doc's direction. And then, we let Primus take it form there."

Arcee digs a pointed finger to his spark, "You sure you can handle Primus doing so?"

Wheeljack nods and drops back to the serious tone, "She would be safer in Ratchet's hands than mine. The old coot has managed to not get killed yet, has an honorable spark, and isn't half bad in the looks department." He tries to pull out of the funk again, "All in all, Ratchet's good mate material."

Arcee reaches out and caresses the explosive expert's cheek, "You too Jack. Don't sign yourself off too quick." Just to top off the conversation and give him her approval, she leans in letting a light kiss grace his lips. His optics go wide. She pulls back slowly, "Sure, I'll date you, Damaged Goods."

He grips her hands tenderly, "I promise to break up with you as soon as they're bonded."

Arcee giggles, he chuckles ever so lightly and press their fore helms together, "Deal."

~~~00~~~

Meanwhile back at the silo: Ratchet slowly walks down the hall to Wheeljack's rarely used quarters. He knocks on the door frame. "Sea- erm….. Shrapnel?"

By now the spark chamber is closed and armored over, and the helm is buried in the bent knees. The sobs have subsided, he had waited in the hall that long. She doesn't move. "I'm coming in unless you say otherwise." She doesn't move. He enters and settles himself on the floor beside her. "He's an aft." She rolls her head in a negative answer. He huffs and pushes the issue, "Yes he is. A boisterous, arrogant, blow hard."

She rolls one cheek to her knee and looks up to the medic with her moister dripped optics, "No, he's a Wrecked Wrecker." She sighs, "We both are."

"Well that doesn't give him any right to be a jerk."

She lits a smile, "Are you worried about me, Doc?"

He rolls his optics, "I swear all you bots are dense sometimes. I'm a Doctor, its my JOB to worry about all of you." She giggles. He smiles seeing her slowly coming out of her funk. "I talked to Optimus about _Icepick. _We are going to need _Jackhammer's _help. Can you work with him?"

She pulls up straight and firm, "I am an Autobot Wrecker! We have no emotions." Ratchet scowls at the thought of her shoving her personal emotions aside so quickly, too much like Prime. "Give me a 'Con and all my aggression will be released. Do you have one on tap?"

Ratchet puts a hand on hers planted firmly on her knee, "Look, too few of us to be running around like that. I will yank you from the ranks if I find you running on revenge. Ask Wheeljack or Arcee. Done it before, will do it again."

She sighs and nods understanding the weight of his authority. "Can we go see Prime about my baby?" Ratchet smiles seeing she is getting clear headed. They stand and head back into the main room.

Ratchet points to the kids, "Sea- {glare} - erm, Shrapnel, I would like for you to meet our human friends. Jack, Rafael, and Miko. Agent Fowler will be here soon."

Miko gazes up at the femme who nearly interfaced with her guardian. She seems calm and cool now even though a few moments ago she was crying over him. Shrapnel smiles at them all warmly wiggling her dark digits, "Hello."

The boys cheerfully reply, while for once, Miko is at a loss of for words and only waves back then looks to her boots. Ratchet narrows his gaze at the girl. Then it snaps in his mind, he did see her coming down the hall after Wheeljack fled the base. Oh, she must have heard/seen them. He leaves it alone.

Optimus points to the screen, "Well Sea- erm, Shrapnel…."

Jack raises his hand, "Wait a second, what is going on? What's your real name? Is she an ex-'Con?"

Ratchet looks to the femme who begs him to reply for her. Ratchet soothes her arm, "Seastar and Seaspray are twins in the Wrecker's Division. When his spark died… a piece of her did."

Rafael replies softly, "Like Dreadwing?"

"Do not SPEAK that murder's name in my presence!" The femme roars. The humans leap back in fear. Her face falls in shame and turns to leave the room before she can be rebuked. Ratchet reaches out and catches her wrist before she escapes. She halts her retreat (arm stretch taunt) but does not turn back around.

Ratchet continues, "It was hard on her to hear the shared part of their name. Therefore, asked to be referred to by a new designation. Shrapnel. Optimus and I are trying to respect her but it's hard," he steps back and smiles into her face, "Because we still see the good things they shared and it's a reminder of happier times for us. That not all has been lost to us." She sags, he tugs her arm turning her back around to the screen, "Now about your beloved _Icepcick…"_

Optimus taps the screen, "There, off the coast of Greenland …."

~~~00~~~

Wheeljack and Arcee come walking back into the silo giggling and chuckling together rubbing shoulders in some joke. Hearing the twin sets of laughter, everyone turns and gape. Arcee laugh with Wheeljack?

Optimus decides to cut all the questions and head straight into a mission, "Wheeljack, how are Jackhammer's engines?"

He buffs his chest with his knuckles, "Per-fect. What's the mission?"

Optimus decides to ignore the attitude and points to a satellite picture of Icepick submerged. "We need to get her out of there before the humans or Decepticons do."

"No problem, when do we leave?"

Optimus points to Ratchet, "How is Sea-Shrapnel's repairs?"

Ratchet gives Wheeljack an accusing look, "For the most part fine. Well enough to assist with the recovery of her ship as long as-"

Wheeljack can feel all optics/eyes on him. Brazen he steps right into the medic's face, "Say it. Come on get it out. Say it. I'm not good enough for her. Fine! You're right. So there. I'm a no good piece of scraped aft even a scraplet wouldn't touch? Happy? Conversation over, I have things to do." The room is dead silent. Even Shrapnel stared at him knowing exactly what he was doing. Pushing her away and making sure Ratchet and Optimus were behind him in pushing. It was a knife to her already damaged spark.

She puts her hand out, "Just give me Jackhammer and I'll do it on my own."

He narrows his gaze to her, "No."

"I was clipped by an asteroid on reentry. It was not pilot error."

"I've specialized systems in her. You aren't touching her." But it sounded more like he didn't want Seastar touching him.

Now she gets right into his face talking about both issues, "You let me fly her before. What's changed?"

His optics narrow in a bit tighter and his voice hitches, "Everything." Knowing he was slipping, backed away and transformed, "I'll be adjusting 'Hammer's tractor beams for saltwater retrieval. I will contact you, _PRIME, _when I am ready." With that he takes off out of the base alone.

Everyone freezes. What can be said that won't come out wrong? Taking a deep sigh, Shrapnel turns to her CO, "Sir, can you see how bad the damage is to my ship?"

Taking her cue, Optimus zooms in the image. "Looks like three pieces. There's going to be quite a bit of water damage, unless you got the shield up."

She nods, "I just hope they hold out long enough to get above water. They were acting funky and the tractor beam could shut them down."

Optimus turns back to her, "You really need to be talking to Wheeljack about this. You two really need to be a team. I need you both to be soldiers and engineers."

Shrapnel can't say anything because it would come out badly. Arcee steps forward, "Optimus, she needs a land based mode."

"Will the hover craft be too conspicuous in this desert?" Shrapnel finds her voice. She looks around the room for suggestions.

A new voice comes from the opening elevator, "Not really. We do have a military base not too far from here. Test projects are always going on. My concern is the cactus and the rubber skirt, Ma'am."

Shrapnel turns to the new voice. Optimus introduces, "Agent Fowler, a new member of my team, Shrapnel."

Fowler holds out his hand, "Ma'am."

Sticking one finger out in greeting she smiles. "Hello, Agent Fowler. Arcee, does he talk to you this way?"

The blue warrior snorts in amusement, "No, because I nearly removed his head for even thinking of me as damsel in distress." Fowler flushes. Arcee and Shrapnel grin together. Ratchet chuckles.

Optimus gets back to the subject, "It seems your alt mode should be fine, Shrapnel. Agent Fowler, don't worry, the bottom is not Earth based flexible material. It will handle your botanical spines just fine. We need to be more worried about the cacti than the bot." He points to Shrapnel for the warning. She nods understanding to be careful in moving about.

Arcee ponders the deal she made with Wheeljack. Looking between Ratchet and Sea-Shrapnel. It's obvious Wheeljack has it bad for her, and the new femme is aching badly for her old friend and lover. Ratchet is warm and caring…

The white mech switches his weight to the other leg making his hips sway. Planting those delicately sensitive finger tips on them. The way they splay across the plating, the thick thighs, the broad chest, the curved strong shoulder, the exposed neck cables that…

"Oh scrap," Arcee moans softly. Everyone turns to her, including those soft warm optics of her current attention. In fact he moves forward and looks to her with concern.

"Arcee…?" She flushes and turns away.

"Um, I'm going to see if I can be of any assistance to Wheeljack-"

"No, Shrapnel will go. You can be a professional, see to it."

Rafael pipes up, "Sir, can I go too? Maybe I can be of some assistance?"

Ratchet pitches in, "And be a buffer."

Jack snorts, "More like a referee."

Shrapnel can only blush to that. With a nod, Optimus agrees, "Miko, go with them." For once, the punky girl is silent and agrees.

Shrapnel drops down to her aqua blue and Coast Guard orange striped hover craft mode. The two kids jump on. Immediately, Raf gets his lap top out and starts talking about the tractor beam and her shield to see if there is anything his can do. Miko is silent thinking about the relationship between the two bots…. And that gazed look over Arcee's face. Weird. Very weird.

~~00~~~

Wheeljack is half under his precious ship when feels and hears that delightful hum of his dear-more-than-friend's arrival. Focusing on the tractor beam emitter, huffs down his emotions. He can hear two of the children's voices as well and then her transformation.

Raf calls, "Wheeljack, I'm coming under."

"Alright, I won't move." He calls back.

Miko tries to repair the other damage, "So uh, Shrapnel, how long have you known 'Jackie?"

The mech snarls, "Stow it Miko."

Shrapnel ends the conversation, "Too long." Then calls to the engineer, "Optimus said she's about three hundred feet down." He grunts in reply. "How does the tractor beam work with the cold temperatures?" The mech stills. So she chides, "Didn't think about that?"

Miko shakes her head, "Wow. So what else is there that tractor beam has to worry about? I thought is was simple, you know like on Star Trek. Push a button and here it comes."

Jack snorts, "Get your head out of the box, Miko. This is the real world, not sci-fi entertainment."

Shrapnel also tamps down her emotions. She will pour everything into saving her _Icepick. _"I'm going in to check the controls. Her last run through the Scoshen Nebula left a strange coating to her hull. I may help us." The grunt is supportive.

~~00~~

The two Wreckers stuck to the task and got the mech's ship calibrated. Stepping back, covered in grease and grime, they both smirk in amusement. She tries to rub some off his fore helm, but he gently pushes her hand aside. "Leave it, I like it better that way."

She stuffs her glossa in her cheek ready to retort but his glance to the ship reminds her they are not alone. Instead, flits her hand in the air. He chuckles.

Miko stand in the door, "So when do we go?"

Wheeljack shakes his head, "You don't. We do."

Raff is still tapping away on his pad, "Wheeljack, I can be of assistance. Please, just ask Prime."

Wheeljack thrusts a finger to his chest, "I don't ask Prime for noth'n!"

Seastar stands before Wheeljack and gapes, "Ultra Magnus would ground your aft for that blasphemy. How dare you-"

Wheeljack whirs on her, "Don't you ever tell me my place. And how many times have I told you NEVER to discuss PRIME with ME!"

The two lock gazes with each other in a brutal staring contest. Miko turns to Raff, "Hey Raff, I know how to make this baby fly, want me to show you?"

Raff shrugs, "Sure, that sounds fun."

Wheeljack breaks the gaze to narrow his optics to the kids, "NO ONE flies Jackhammer but ME! Now out of the way."

He enters the ship and takes the pilot's seat. Silently, Seastar takes the other. Miko and Raff plunk their kiesters down on the floor for the remainder of the silent trip. Miko and Raff use the pad to type back and forth their concerns and ideas about Sea-Shrapnel and Wheeljack's volatile relationship.

~~00~~

Soon enough they are at the iceberg laidened waters off Greenland's coast. No freighters in sight. The two Wreckers look over Jackhammers systems inspecting Icepick. "Well, just as Prime surmised. Three pieces."

Shrapnel taps away, "Looks like the shield is holding for the moment."

"Ready?" He asks, she nods.

They activate Jackhammer's tractor beam. It grasps the shield and begins pulling the ship closer to the surface. It was slow going.

"Oh, scrap, it's failing!" Shrapnel groans.

"Hold on," Wheeljack adjusts the beam to grasp the ship through the shield. There's a jolt to Jackhammer as she readjusts to the new grasp. "Frag…" he hisses.

They both see one of the three pieces breaks out of the shield and falls. Shrapnel curses as well. Thrusting herself from the co-pilot's seat heads behind the seat. Wheeljack keeps his optics locked onto the monitor but snarks back, "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Instead of responding to him she lifts the two children and sets them in her seat. She points to the control panel, "See that, alright those are manual grapples. Here's what I want you to do, you have about fifty yards of cable. But I want you to wait until I get the unit within forty, snag it. Try missing the fuel tank. Could explode and blow us all to shrapnel. Got it?"

Raff nods, "Forty yards from Jackhammer and don't hit the fuel tank. Got it."

Shrapnel nods to Miko, "Don't let him miss. You know how mechs can be." Wheeljack only snorts. She slaps him up the back of the helm, "Arrogant aft heads, the lot of them!"

She turns to the side door. Wheeljack barks back, "It says the water is in the negatives that for down."

Just to finish off their conversation she makes her statement slow and cold, "I'm used to submerging myself in dark cold places. Named my baby after my last failed relationship." With that leaps. Wheeljack shutters to her obvious jab to him.

Miko doesn't let it drop, "Whoa, 'Jackie she just totally slammed you."

"STOWE IT MIKO!" that snarl was normally reserved for Decepticon bar fights, but both femmes had just pushed his buttons too far. Miko jumped, his retort actually scared her. More than that, it hurt.

Everyone watched Shrapnel flip to her third form, submarine. Raff awes, "She's a triple changer?" Only a grunt comes from the white mech. "I didn't know-"

"Watch her. No chatter." The engineer focuses.

Shrapnel swoops under the wing/pod that began to drift back to the bottom of the ocean floor. Meanwhile Jackhammer continues the slow process of bringing the other two up to the surface. The orange striped blue submarine manages to stop the fall, and then slowly begins to push the piece to the surface, rising faster than the tractor beam

"Slow it down Star, there's no need to rush."

"Uh, yes there is." Her voice shutters.

Wheeljack's processor begins to spin, "Star…?"

"How close are we?" Her voice is warbled and chitterling.

Raff calls it out, "I need about sixty more yards."

"Raff, you may have to fire it at the fifty yards."

"But if I miss, it will take longer to recoil the line."

Now her voice is really warbling and Wheeljack can see the warning signal pop up, "Star, bail out. Surface now!"

"I can't. She's my baby."

"Star don't be daft."

Even though her voice is failing, she still has enough to throw out one more jab, "She's all I have."

"Frag…" Wheeljack hisses again. He knows his arrogance has done this to her. "Bail, NOW. We'll figure something else."

Now her voice is really failing, "You don't own me, 'Jack."

Raff hit's the release, he didn't need to call it, they could all feel the jolt and sink of the white shuttle as she took on more weight. Wheeljack cursed again watching the striped submarine tip to it's side and begin to sink.

Without waiting, he reaches over and plunks Miko into his seat. "Hold her here, when I tell you, hit the autopilot. Raff, prep that second cable. Shoot me anywhere but the helm, got it?" The kids gape.

"Wheeljack, where are you going?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he does a perfect dive off the side of Jackhammer's open door way into the icy depths below. Miko and Raff can only gape watching Wheeljack push himself to dive faster and come under the submarine. They both know Cybertronians can't handle cold like this for very long.

It seemed to take forever for Wheeljack to finally reach the failing submarine. Clamping on, he wrapped his arms and legs around the cylindrical form. Much like a child would latch onto a parent's leg.

"NOW" The distorted order bellowed through the comline.

Raff hit the comline, "The cable won't reach."

Miko cried out seeing both bots sinking farther below the fifty yard mark, sixty, sixty five, seventy… "WHEELJACK!"

To their shock, Wheeljack released one hand and flipped it to a blaster. He fired repeatedly, causing him to rise only a few feet each time. It barely seemed to make a difference. They would both freeze into stasis lock before the cable was within reach. Quickly he grabbed the grenade from his hip, yanked the pin with his teeth and threw it as hard as he could, swiftly wrapping the arm back around the sub.

Raff held his finger over the firing button. The explosion was just enough to shove him aside towards an underwater range. Getting his peds under him, thrust upwards.

"Come on Jackie…." Miko pleaded.

Wheeljack kicked his feet as hard as possible to gain those last couple yards and then growled as the grapple caught him in the shoulder deep and hard, nearly blacking him out. Jackhammer shuttered again at the new weight.

Miko hit the auto pilot. "Heading home."

The mech only grunted back. The kids looked at each other and shuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prime Blood: Dropping Bombs Chapter 2 **

_**a/n Did you read One Human, One Spark by Whatayamacholit. {eye roll} Go do that. It's in my favs to make it easier for you!**_

{Present En route to Nevada somewhere near Nova Scotia.}

Dangling beneath Wheeljack's _Jackhammer _in a tractor beam was two thirds of Seastar-Shrapnel's _Icepick_. The other third was barely hanging on by a high tension cable. Trying not to be banged around by the swinging wreckage was Wheeljack impaled by a grapple in the shoulder panel clutching near stasis-locked Seastar (as he would always see her.)

Miko turns to Raff, "We got a lot of miles to go, he can't hang on to her like that. Look, these look like life lines bars. Neither one looks good. We need Ratchet."

Raff sighs thinking hard, "No, _they _need Ratchet. Hold on." A few punches and Raff gets a hold of the silo via com. "Ratchet, I need you to open a ground bridge, but it needs to be in the air, you know…. I'm going to drop Wheeljack and Shrapnel into you."

"You're WHAT?!" The medic balked.

"They aren't going to make it. Miko and I can bring Jackhammer in, that's the easy part. But they are in bad shape. Can you have Bee meet us at the glen when we get there?"

"Okay, I'm ready Rafael. But you better be precise."

"I know. Miko, bring us to hover." She does, ignoring Wheeljack's mumbled rebuke through the other comline. Then he sees the bridge open up directly below him. "Okay Miko, ten degrees…. And hold. Here they come Ratchet!" Raff releases the cable and watches the loose piece of ship and both bots fall through the open worm hole. "Ooops. Uh, piece of ship coming in too."

"I got them. Be careful. Hit the cloak if you can."

"Can't do it with the tractor beam on, but we'll be careful. Out."

~~00~~

Back on the base, Optimus leaps back as the engine pod crashes through and two bots land on top of it. Ratchet races forward, "What happened? You're wet!" The white mech is shivering uncontrollably and now his optics are angry.

"Whaaa, the fragggg, just, happened?"

Optimus kneels down taking Shrapnel from his arms, "Raff dropped you into base saying that both of your vitals were dropping."

"Iiii'm fiiiiine."

"Arrogant mech!" Ratchet flings and heads to the med bay following Optimus. Arcee reaches into the locker and pulls out a large thermal blanket. As she goes to drape it around Wheeljack's shoulder, she sees the grapple. Softly she asks, "'Jack, what happened?"

His optics look up to hers and pleas, "Something is really wrong with her. We almost lost her to the depths."

Arcee's gaze drops to compassion and he yanks his optics away. "I can't yank this out spike out. You will have to remove the panel-"

"It's into my protoform and structural plate. It's going to take the Doc to get it out, but I want him on her first, okay?"

"Let me clip the cable at least." He nods. Swiftly as she can, she cuts the line and drapes the blanket over his shoulders to warm him and hide the impalement.

Ratchet bellow from the med bay, "WHEELJACK!" Arcee helps the half frozen mech to his peds and leads him over the fuming medic. "Why didn't you tell me she was suffering from radiation poisoning? She went through that Nebula, didn't she. She had no business being in the icy waters with this kind of damage to her core systems and you know-"

Wheeljack leans in and snarls, "I DIDN'T know. You're the doc, why didn't YOU know. I thought YOU gave her a physical."

"She was your-"

"I haven't seen her in eons!"

"You just had to-"

"Doctor, heal thy self!" Wheeljack fires back

"Engineer stop rerouting the problem!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" The elevated volume of Prime cut through the retorts. "Wheeljack, come with me. Bumblebee, meet Raff and Miko at the landing sight. Arcee assist Ratchet."

Wheeljack slumps pulling away, "I don't need you Prime."

A gentle hand touches the grapple, "You need that chip of your shoulder." Picking up a few tools, Prime leads Wheeljack away by a fierce grip to the bicep.

Down in Wheeljack's rarely used quarters, a firm hand forces the white mech to sit. No one says anything. Prying the shoulder panel hole a little wider, Optimus then unclips the back piece of armor. Ever so slowly and carefully he pulls the panel off and sets it on the floor. He vents seeing how deep the grapple sank into the proto-and sub layer. He knows it's got to hurt like pit being bored into the frame structure.

Wheeljack grimaces and groans as Optimus tests around the star point of the grapple to see how deep it really is. "I am in no mood for your soft sparked lectures or pick me up words of wisdom." Optimus says nothing. Instead he clamps the pliers onto the shaft of the grapple. Pressing his hand down around the wound prepping for direct pressure, Wheeljack tenses. "Just do it. I can take it."

"A wound this deep really should be treated by a friend who knows this type of wound." Optimus slowly rocks the grapple out of the substructural frame (ie shoulder blade).

Wheeljack bites down on his knuckle as Prime is as careful as possible. He knows the bigger mech is being gentle in his work and his words. He sags when the words sink in. Optimus knows exactly what it's like to love and loose…. Only it was a traitor who **took** his mate, not that his mate **was** a traitor. And yet (as far as Wheeljack knew) Optimus had never dared to love again. If only he knew….

A final yank, (and howl) and the star was loose. Swiftly as he could, Optimus cauterized the bleeding skin. "Thank you," Wheeljack weakly muttered.

Optimus lays the star and medical equipment into his hands, "No need to thank me. I do what I can. Ratchet really should look at that."

Wheeljack looks up, "Only after Seastar is alright."

"You know what will make her alright."

Now the lips pull taught, "Don't start with me."

"My scar isn't the same. I wouldn't understand, right?" To that, Optimus let the truth lie and walked away.

Wheeljack rolls his optics, "Not funny Primus… not even close." And passed out.

~~00~~~

When Wheeljack was sure Ratchet was dosing in the corner, he softly walked to Seastar's berth side. Hesitantly, reached out to stroked her face tenderly. He didn't hear Arcee walk up behind him. "How is she?"

Wheeljack only shakes his head, "I don't know."

Arcee saw Ratchet wake up but remain still. He was waiting and watching. She continues, "Jackhammer is secured. Bee is standing guard right now. I came to see how you both were doing to decide if I should relieve him."

He doesn't stop stroking the femme's face. Nor does he say anything. What could he say? He was terrified to admit he was desperately madly in love with her. How could he tell her he didn't deserve her, that he was afraid he could never fully trust her… himself? No… no she was better of with …._him_.

"She's safer with Ratchet. He…can do…" Sighing heavily, stepped back. "I'm going to see to the ships." With that, shrugged the blanket off and draped it over the sleeping femme. "He'll take better care of you than I ever could." He pressed his lips to her brow and turned.

Dropping to his wheels, quietly left the base. Arcee looked up to Ratchet who heard everything. He shakes his head in sorrow for the couple. The femme on the table began to sob. Curling to her side, she clutched the new thermal blanket closer. Arcee dropped her head and walked away. None of her words could undo the un known damage.

Ratchet came to Seastar and kneels to her level, "Are you alright?" Her head shakes slowly. He reaches out and clutches her hand softly. What could he say? His friend was in love, but grieving. The femme before him was in love, but grieving. As for himself… he felt it was all his fault and there was nothing he could do. He hated not being able to fix something. Most certainly not something created by his own hands.

~~00~~

Arcee raced after Wheeljack. Coming to the glen, Wheeljack met up with Bee, "Hey, Bee. I got it from here. Why don't you head back and get some rest."

Bee nods knowing the burly mech wouldn't reveal anything personal. He so missed his jovial creative mentor. But time and wars were not kind to the sparks. That much he was well aware of. But maybe some day, the right femme would come to his life and change things.

As Bee turned aside, Wheeljack patted his shoulder, "Thanks for helping the kids. They really are great." Bee smiles and nods again. Without thinking, Bee grabs Wheeljack in a tight hug and then just as quickly, dashes away.

The white mech smiles and then turns back to his ship. She looks fine. _Icepick, _on the other hand is a disaster. Grabbing the second third of the ship he tries to drag it closer to the main. Searing pain shoots through his shoulder and down his arm. Snarling and grunting he keeps tugging. Eventually the arm refuses to comply, and he has to admit defeat.

"No, I will not give up!"

"That's funny, you could have fooled me."

Wheeljack whirls around and faces Arcee. "Go away."

"Now is that any way to talk to your new femme?" She just has to jab the pain in further.

Instead he ignores her and heads to his ship. Grabbing a few tools, slides his way under the belly of his ship. Grunting to the pain of pressing his shoulder to the rocky ground gives her the ammunition she needs.

"Maybe while Ratchet's looking at your shoulder he can see if there's any logic circuits left in your head."

"I don't need your help, so please go away." The recalibration the tractor beam emitters is nothing new, but certainly doesn't help with a nagging femme and deep deep wound to the shoulder of his own making.

"You're a fool."

"I've been call worse." _clang bang._

"Egotistical, arrogant, cold sparked, -"

"Please, you're wasting your breath. You've got to do better than that." With that, the tractor beam kicks on. Sliding and grunting his way out, grabs the remote from the wing. Adjusting the tractor beam, it picks up Arcee and turn her around.

"How about I tell Ratchet and Seastar of your little plan?" He turns her back around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you are a fool."

"Maybe, but still. She will not be stuck with this fool. Better she be stuck to a hero than a wrecked fool." He cuts the beam releasing her none too friendly. "Now please, go away. I have work to do." He turns the tractor beam to the smaller damaged piece of the ship.

Arcee walks right up to him and rips the remote control from his hands. He scowls and lunges. She throws it over her shoulder, lost into the bushes. He groans and heads towards it, she blocks his path. "I'll help you find it, but you have to tell me what is REALLY going on. No more of this slag about one of you dying. 'Jack, she risked her life to find you. And you, well look at you… You can barely function. What made you decide you can't be in love? Was it really all that bad?"

Leaning in his helm tips turned violent red, "_**YES!"**_ He shoved her aside. But she was relentless, and it was dark out. He was never going to find that remote without help and she wasn't going to leave with out hearing it out. Finally he had to admit defeat, again. Glaring he snarked, "You want to know the ugly truth as to what happened to everyone's favorite fool. You want to know what happened to the aft of everyone's exploding jokes and pranks. Well, get ready. Now you'll have it.:

A shutter raced down her central rod. As he began.

_**{vorns upon eons ago…}**_

G1 Ark: Oregon:

The music was pumping in the engineer's lab. One thing he had to agree with a few of the younger "party animals" of the Autobot faction (Hot Rod, Jazz, Blaster and buddies), Earth Rock'n Roll had a good beat.

_*Pshew,* Oh baby, you dropped a bomb on me. Baby!_

One of Wheeljack's favorites. He smirks, Percy's favorite was Weird Science, even if he won't admit it to anyone. [Ping] Speaking of the bot-

Wheeljack mutes the song and activates the long distance comlink. "Hey there, Percy! How's-"

"Sit down, Wheeljack." The sniper and genius snaps at his long time friend. This drew the white mech's face to look intently at the black helmed one. There as a dead serious look on his face. Pained. He had bad news to deliver. The voice was softer this time, "'Jack, please… sit down."

Wheeljack sits down pushing his current project to the side. "What is it, Perceptor? Something I can help you with? You know I'll be there in a nanoklik."

Perceptor found it hard to look his friend in the face for a moment. Taking a deep vent, he turns back, "Wheeljack, you know we have been investigating the source of the information leak. Searching for our mole, right?" The white helm nods slowly. "There are several officers who were being… investigated."

_Officers?_ his brow cocks in the seriousness to the accusation. Autobot officers were carefully chosen, to accuse one of treason ! Unheard of!

Percy rubs his brow, "I was handed some information today. It should not have come into my possession, but out of kindness, it was. As we speak, the original is being reviewed by Prowl and Prime."

Now Wheeljack is confused, "Why are you tell-"

"Be quiet 'Jack, this is hard enough… just…." he vents heavily. Finally he turns to the device before him and whispers, "Watch and listen… And 'Jack….I'm sorry." The vid screen changes confusing the white mech even further.

_Lushun System Nightclub recorded by a hidden device by someone at another table. The table at the center of focus is also currently the center of attention by at least three mechs with one thing on their processor by the scantily armored femme. _

_She curls a finger under one chin while toying with the final of another, the third is not so aroused. He has a different thought on his processor, watching the femme closely. The buxom beauty coyly asks, "So, what's your pleasure mechlings?" A few inappropriate idea are voiced. She giggles and kisses them each leadingly._

_The third mech slams his shot and asks, "I thought you were in love with that Autobot engineer? What's his faceplate… Wheeljerk?"_

_She pulls back and cackles meanly, "Oh pleeeeease! That geek!"_

Wheeljack thought his spark had stilled. He is-was so in love with that beautiful and charming femme. And not just physically. She was The One.

_The femme continues her insults, "I mean seriously, that garish white? Elk, so drab. Green and red stripes, ugh so clashing!, and those hideous glowing helm protrusions." With that her smirk broadens and her voice cackles with pure ugliness, "Did you know they glow violet during-"_

Wheeljack was sure he was going to be sick, purging directly from his spark. But after the insults on their private intimate time came the worst blow of all.

_The non-aroused mech asks the next question: "So if he is so despicable, then what are you doing with him? Why did you accept his proposal to bond?"_

_Her optics gape at the ridiculous question. Dropping her attention from the other two toys, she rubs her thumb and forefinger together, "The creds of course. Have you any idea how much the 'Cons and Pirates are paying me for the list of contacts I can give them? Every time he takes __**me **__shopping, I see who he gets bits of this and parts of that from. They are so easily to manipulate into passing on inferior products and get paid? Ha! And he wonders why his experiments keep blowing up in his face!" They all roar in hysterical laughter to the duped-mech's fate. _

_The she leans in, "And they say femmes are weak sparked fools to believe in all that mush of happily ever after. You mechs are even worse. Look at this hideously ugly trinket!" She holds up a pulsing blue-gold gem in a hand carved facet on an expensive gold chain which cost the purchaser a near half vorn's pay and a few favors. _

_The mech asking the question chuckles tossing back another drink, "Not all of us have sparks to manipulate. Some of us are cold cored beasts."_

_She leans in and kisses him quite leadingly and openly, "Let's finish this conversation elsewhere. I do so love a good pet." _

_He smirks, "No, finish it now."_

"_Here?" She cocks a brow. He nods. Quite provocatively, she strides towards his lap, while the sound of panels retracting are heard._

_The rise and "Ooooh," sets the other two mech's ogling confirms her _seating. _"Oh yes, so much more than I ever could have __**engineered**__…" The mech chuckles at the jab to her intended's appendage while he continues using his. _

This time, Wheeljack does purge into his waste can. Oh his spark hurt so bad. He had bought her the most expensive jewel in exchange for her promise to bond with him come next furlough: only a matter of days away. He heaved again, sure that his spark now was disposed like this morning's breakfast. The file-vid cuts off.

"'Jack, you know you will be exonerated." Perceptor tries softly. "-"

Instead, 'Jack slams a hand down cutting the connection to his best friend. One of the few friends he has left. Clutching his chest once more, he was beginning to wonder if he was having a spark-attack. But no, you can't have a spark-attack if it was just jettisoned from your very being. Panting and trying process all he just heard through the fog… No, no this just can't be happening. Betrayal. Toyed with. Tricked. Manipulated. Anger and cold fury begins to rise taking the place of his failed spark.

Percy tries calling back in. Jack doesn't respond. Instead, turns his back to the vid screen and heads to a closet. Inside he sees a project he had pondered a long, long time ago, about the time Perceptor had began sharpening his sniper skills. Shoving other scrap and crap aside, Jack finds his prize. Two swords in the beginning stages and their sheaths.

Beaming, he brings them to his grinder and wet stone. In no time flat, the skilled engineer has two kantana razor sharp, ready to remove lies from any glossa or tongue.

Setting his blaster on the table, he touches his private comline, "Drift, meet me in the sparing range."

The sword master curiously asks his sniper-partner's science-partner, "Whhhy?"

Sheathing both kantana's to his back he snarls, "Teach me to use these swords so I can slice lies before they reach another audio receptor."

Drift gulps. A tone like this never comes from Percy's dear friend. No, Wheeljack is positive, hopeful, happy... Maybe an explosive expert, but something else was definitely boiling under this armor. Festering. Drift knew Wheeljack was going to need more than training. He was going to need council. "Alright. On my way." Been there, done that himself.

The line was cut. One last project on his desk is set for a final task. Wheeljack picks up the blaster and heads out the door. Sealed behind him, a final explosion comes from his lab. He doesn't turn back. He ignores the smoke and flames trying to lick through the seams.

_Let it burn. Let it all burn. For I have no spark left to care . Love is a fallacy. It does not exist for me. I do not need it._

Wheeljack passes by the officer's rec room. Setting the blaster on the table, he tells Blaster, "Anyone want it, it's their's." His voice was cold and sparkless.

Blaster gapes, ""Jack? You alright?"

"I will be." He turns on his heal and leaves.

Hand to sword combat room, Wheeljack enters. Drift is already there accessing the entering brooding white mech. "Maybe this isn't the right time," the fellow white mech tries.

The glowing helm tips turn red in focused fury, "I'm more focused than ever, Drift. Come at me."

Drift was terrified. Wheeljack was wild in his flaying of sword, ped and full body assault. Nothing was in control. Everything was out of control. There was no reasoning with him, he couldn't hear over the hollowness of his spark. The trained swordsman was on his toes dodging the wild attack and trying not to kill the other with his vagrant openings. It really put his skill to the test. Never had he had to defend and **not **kill his opponent so aggressively.

Drift finally had to call time. He was panting and legs trembling, mind reeling. Wheeljack on the other hand was getting his second wind. It took a lot for Drift to convince 'Jack to trade the deadly weapons for the blunt ones. Finally the new aggressive warrior understood, Drift was going to show him the errors in his battling. And 'Jack listened. He was right on that aspect, he was completely focused. And learned.

Drift had to remember, this one was a genius as well. Much like Perceptor, (hence being best friends) the mind latched onto new information and did not let it go. Not one word was spoken about the sudden change from the fun loving mech into the fury of muscled cables and rage.

~~~ Many hours later~~~~

Drift stops, suddenly getting a call on his private com. He listens then turns to in shock to relay the information to his new student. Now the white and daffodil mech understood the snow white & striped mech's change of domineer. It didn't make this any easier to relay.

"Wheeljack, They have arrested your intended." He gulps, "Treason."

Sheathing his kantanas he nods curtly, "Good."

Drift is beginning to put more together. "Uhh, you shut off your com link, didn't you?" The glowing mech curtly nods taking a shot of Energon. "They've been trying to contact you for hours. Uhhh…" he tries to tell him about the punishment…. The only one.

Jack looks right into Drifts optics with his cold dead ones and orders high command, "Do it." With that he heads to the door. "I have new duty to train for and a new supply chain to find. Excuse me, Drift." With that, the mech with the dead spark leaves the room, leaving the one who thought he had a dead spark in awe.

~~00~~

Heading straight for Red Alert, he had his ship checked from stem to stern for bugs and other tracking devices. Three being Autobot espionage that only Red & Prowl knew about (never telling Wheeljack they had been placed.) But the pirate and 'Con ones were shown to Jack and destroyed. Swiftly Jack resupplied his ship.

Red Alter stood by his side helping him while inside it was announced that Wheeljack's intended was to be executed for treason immediately. Red reached out, "Is… there anything you want from… before…" He just wasn't sure what to say.

Wheeljack couldn't blame the poor mech. He was only doing his job (keeping Jack from taking anything he shouldn't and keeping the base secured) while at the same time trying to be compassionate. Finally Jack faces him, "No. I need nothing. I need…. No one."

Red clamps his hand down on Jack's wrist. He would not let the engineer responsible for all their incredible inventions think everyone had abandoned him. Wheeljack understands that look in the other mech's optics.

Giving him a weak smile, "I need to go, Red. I have to find us a new supply of plutonium, Selenium and tungsten that doesn't contain bugs." Red doesn't let go. "I will contact you and I'm not abandoning the Autobots. I just need to breathe." Now Red does release the wrist.

As _Jackhammer _broke the first gate, the femme's spark chamber was shattered as well as the precious jewel still hanging around her neck. Promised shattered like greedy sparks.

**~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~ {back to present, Nevada, Jackhammer's hidden location}**

Arcee could only gape. She just learned the spark shattering truth herself to the rumors she had heard eons ago. A dramatically and tragically different story. Reaching a hand out, Jackie turns away before her touch reaches him. "I'm-"

"Save it!" Jackie snaps back as if the pain was all fresh again. Arcee knew better, it had never really gone away, just buried. True her own spark troubles did not include treason nor even betrayal, but still…

She tries again reaching to the past, "Perceptor, Ratchet, …."

Jackie whirls around punctuating her statement, "The mech who had been best friends with Ratchet died that day." Pounding his fingers at his chest, "I turned into an empty evil vile mech he never knew. I turned to the Wreckers after a drinking binge. They took me in and asked nothing in return."

Pacing and stomping he sighs, "Ratchet tried to contact me, but I …" Wheeljack was actually ashamed to admit and his voice hitched, "I blamed Ratchet for introducing me. I vowed to never speak to him again." Once again, turns away. Arcee moans for the rift that torn a tight friendship to shreds. Best friends who can barely tolerate each other now.

Wheeljack slams his fist repeatedly into the canyon wall. Then unleashes his fury with his ped, "He never forgave me for siding with Perceptor in joining the Wreckers." He vents heavily, "But he continued to speak to Perceptor, and I refused..." A final jab and the tone drops real soft, "I think he never forgave himself for introducing me to that -thing-. I ruined our friendship…"

She can feel the guilt Wheeljack has. He never let Ratchet forgive him. Arcee stands and comes to his side, again tries to touch him, but he flinches away.

"I did not intend to ever meet a femme again. Never trusted them. While the others went to the bars and made their hook-ups, I stayed behind and guarded the ships, or made my grenades or whatever." Now he does turn to Arcee and actually gives her a warm smile, "She hates mechs too. Nothing but horney bots with two things on their processors: bombs and bimbos." Arcee laughs with him.

Now he shrugs, "Seaspray knew she was safe with me because neither of us had sparks. Both of us had been damaged beyond even Primus' help." This time he does allow her palm to lay lightly on his gauntlet, "Primus sure has a wicked sense of humor, doesn't he?"

Arcee smiles warmly, "What is your grief with Prime, and don't give me that cockamamie story again."

Wheeljack drops his helm, "I destroyed a perfectly good team he had." Her blue helm tips into his line of sight. He rolls his just ever so slightly catching her optics, "Oh come on, you weren't that busy dodging Springer and Hot Rod advances, were you?" She flushed and he smirks, "Well, to reinform you, Perceptor, Ratchet and I were quite the science team. Always coming up with amazing inventions, saving lives and getting us out of jams." His head rises with pride, "We really had the 'Cons on the run with some crazy things that worked. Man, the Autobots ruled the roost… and then…" His fingers push away like fireworks.

Her optics go wide, "You don't seriously blame the turn of events fully on yourself, do you?"

He huffs and strides away, "Yeah right, how arrogant do I look? Do I look like Starscream?" She scowls at that. He continues, "I am to blame for part of it! That can not be denied." Stopping and rotating his shoulder painfully, trying to shake off the emotional spill, "That's why I dove that much harder into smashing a breaking 'Cons in two. The more I destroyed the stronger I was and the more my armor built up over this hollowed chamber."

"Until…"

Wheeljack shrugs, "Until…yeah. Look, we were great stress relievers for each other. Safe bets. Nothing expected, not permanent ties… and then… well…"

"You are an idiot." Arcee tells him bluntly.

He rushes her pressing her to the canyon wall with one hand to her throat and one to her hip. She gasps in his surprise and aggressive move. He snarls with disgust, "There is nothing in here to bond to but an empty chamber. There is nothing left to give."

Arcee grips his face with her palms now understanding the pain he buries behind this brusk façade. Her words try to match her warm touch, "Wheeljack, she wants to _fill_ your chamber. She wants to _give_ it all to you. She doesn't _want_ anything, she wants to _give_."

"No," he tries to shake his head. "No, I have nothing to offer her. And I want nothing."

Arcee's thumbs stretch over to caress the glowing helm points, "Jack, you have always be loyal to the cause. You have never given up your faith in Primus. You would never betray any one. You defend twice as hard as you engage…" Her words are relaxing his grip on her neck, "You are very handsome in chassis and soul." He blushes and lets his hand curl around to the back of her neck. "Do you know how many femmes would kill to be here right now?" Slowly his head shakes.

Leaning up, she pulls by his glowing tips, "'Jackie, don't you know how many sparks you have broken over the vorns by walking into a room and ignoring them all?" He shutters, just now realizing his palm had curled around to her back drawing them even closer, thumb unconsciously caressing the hollow of her back.

Now becomes that very intense moment. The chemistry is there. The forbidden moment. He knows he should just walk away. Desperately in love with another femme he is abandoning in selfish protection is no reason to...

Arcee knows if she pushes, it won't be her he is kissing, but another love. But she also knows, if she gives him a taste of what he needs and aching for, it just may be the catalyst to send him down the right road, back to Seastar. One little kiss won't hurt… will it?

She tugs and presses her comforting lips to his lying ones. Wheeljack presses back taking over his friend. A comfort. A taste that won't lead to anything… right? A forgotten pleasure. Her lips move under his opening the kiss further. His muscular warm body pressing her lithe one tighter into the embrace, curling finger tips to her other hip. And then she can taste his truth on her tongue. Oh it feels so wrong and so good. She moans. He groans trying to make himself accept her gift and make them both forget anyone else. Distracting himself with the taste of a forbidden fruit on his lips shouldn't….

_Just this once… "That's what happened last time Jackie-boy"… No, I can just kiss her and nothing more. Just one more moment and then I'll walk away._

Arcee forgot her plan as well and rose her sensitive chest against his firm comforting broad one. The kiss goes even deeper than she planned as he tries to purge Seastar from his thoughts by trying to make Arcee his only thought. He groans and his hips begin their dance.

_I'm going to take her. _

_I'm going to let him._

"I should have know, _**WHEELJACK**_!"

Wheeljack won't let his past friend's voice distract him from his current mission. Arcee was too far under his spell to quit now. Stroking and caressing those helm tips to blend from light blue into deep violet she didn't hear the CMO's bellow. And then she was instantly cold feeling the heat source wrenched away.

Thrusting Ratchet's hand from his shoulder, "What the FRAG is your problem, _**Ratchet**__!_" the fuming white mech turns fully to the other white fuming one while Arcee regains her composure.

Fists planted firmly on his red trimmed hips, the older one snarls, "Just who the PIT do you think you are?"

Wheeljack strides two steps forward, "Like you really care!" Ratchet's optics flared with pain. Even 'Jackie knew that one was out of line, and drops his helm.

Arcee decides to jump in, "Ratchet, it was nothing."

His optics never left the other mech and huffs disgusted, "I can see that."

Wheeljack turns away, "You will never understand."

Ratchet snaps back, "Yes, I do."

Wheeljack whirls around, "Really? Do you have any idea how it feels to be that close to bonding?" Ratchet opens his mouth and then quickly clamps it shut. Wheeljack leans in, "Thought so." Then strides away again.

Arcee calls back, "No, we're going to solve this now."

Both mechs retort, "NO!" Which surprises them both shooting a confusing smile back and forth. For just once in a millennia, they were in agreement.

Now it's her turn to huff at them, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why not?"

Ratchet flings a hand at him, "All he lives for is revenge and grief!"

Wheeljack flings one back, "Old Docbot can't handle loosing a patient!"

Ratchet stomps forward, "It wasn't your fault!"

Wheeljack throws back, "You can't save us all!" And he relieves Ratchet of his duty.

"You don't _want_ to be saved!"

"You won't let go." They both know where that one was directed.

"You can't let it stop you from living." he tries softly.

"I AM LIVING!" the growling mech stomps forward.

"Empty, alone?" reminding him others have lost mates and keep going on.

The damaged mech sneers with a cruel smile, "I like it better this way!"

"You're no better than Megatron!" Softer hearted Ratchet finally lays out an underhanded statement.

Stripped fist strikes the red cheek. A red fist replies with a right cross beside the fury colored fin.

"And you are no different than Prime!" The engineer staggers back from the blow. That was both a compliment and a curse they both know.

"TAKE. THAT. BACK." The devoted Autobot barks.

The Wrecker raises both fists. "No." Simple and short. He meant every piece of that.

"You will not use Prime's dut-"

This time the heavier warrior roars and throws his left. The older one ducks under and throws his own into the gut. It had been a long time in the coming and here it all came. All the grief and all pain to each other and their selves.

The fist fight quickly turns into an all out brawl. Arcee wonders if she should stop them, but she can see the frustration that had been eons in the making is finally coming to the surface like a pressurized volcano.

Yes the scientists turned heavy Wrecker had forceful broad and powerful punches that pushed the older less active mech back. But he wasn't old for no reason. His punches were fewer but more calculating. Boxing both the helm fins making the other holler in pain and recoil. Twin fingers jab straight into sensitive seams to chest and belly armor. Ped toe strikes into the unguarded area behind the knees.

Dents and curses were exchanged. A few wires are pulled and a few more choice statements. Just as Arcee was getting worried she would have call Optimus to pull them apart, one sank to his knees the other to his aft. Both panting and dripping with wounds, and broken panels.

"Primus, I forgot how well you fight," the younger one smiles.

"I swear you have gotten better," he chuckles, "I used to be able to whip you."

Wheeljack rolls back onto his aft leaning back against an oak tree, "You could never beat me."

The chipped chevroned helm tips sideways, "Ahh, I think you need to get that processor of yours checked. Oh yes, I could."

"You confuse me with Percy." He pounds on a greave trying to get it back into place.

"No, he was the one thin and sharp as screwdriver while you were as dense as a mallet." Ratchet pinches and seals off a torn line in his own shoulder, "Yesh, that hurt."

"Try a grapple to your shoulder plate!"

Arcee comes to both of them seeing the situation calmed. Ratchet leans into Wheeljack seeing a piece that really has to be popped back into place before he can transform. Wheeljack allows him. Arcee asks carefully, "You two okay?"

Ratchet examines the glowing helm fins seeing the color returning to a calm tone. "Sorry about that one."

Wheeljack pushes the hand away. "I'm fine. Had worse." Ratchet scowls at Wheeljack for pushing the real issue aside. So he huffs and grips Ratchet's wrist, "I never really blamed you. I know it wasn't your fault."

Ratchet pulls his science brother into his embrace, "I never stopped caring. I never stopped loving you. I was always afraid and hurt how you did this to yourself."

"How could you compare me to Megatron?" Wheeljack leans into the embrace.

"'Jack, you only seemed to live for the injustice. Too blind to see to your blessings. It felt like…. You turned your back on all your friends. Your best friend who was trying to save you."

Jack clings tighter, "I didn't want saving."

Ratchet holds him near as tight, "I know. But I couldn't stop trying."

"Like Prime. Just like Prime who won't make the final blow to Megatron."

"They were brothers to the cause."

"Like us." The tips begin to glow to a very soft calming blue. The chipped chevron presses to it's brother's fore helm.

"Yeah, just like us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prime Blood Bombs Away: Chapter 3**

Bumblebee and Optimus wait anxiously in the main room when the three engine noises are heard entering the tunnel. Two sound out of hitch but it's kind of hard to diagnose with the laughing and rattling of metal panels.

Finally the motorcycle, Lancia and ambulance make it swerving into the main room. Wheeljack and Arcee's protoform emerge just fine. But Ratchet is stuck. Wheeljack comes behind the ambulance, "That piece still giving you problems? Here, let me help." Pulling his foot back.

"No-" _**Clang **_"OWWW! You Pit slagging-" and the curses continue while Ratchet unfolds to his protoform rubbing his aft.

Wheeljack shrugs, "Works like a charm every time."

Ratchet turns around and narrows his aqua-blues and raises his fist, "You… you…"

Just when Arcee is afraid they are going to go at it again, the twin white mechs start laughing. Again. Hard. Leaning on each other in support and pointing fingers. The rest of the base it completely silent in confusion.

"Remember that time we stuck a rabbit in Perceptor's Petri dish…." Wheeljack begins again. Ratchet throws his head back howling and wiping his optics.

"As I remember, it was two rabbits." Both white mechs turn to their leader and roar again. "And I don't remember the results being humorous."

Wheeljack thrusts a thumb at Prime sniggering, "Stick in the mud."

Optimus, quite pleased to see two of his dear soldiers reunited again, lets the jab go. Instead leans into them, "Don't even think about it." Both mech look straight into the warm blue optics with innocent ones. Then the leader's grin comes out, "Because unlike last time, you have no one else to pin it on this time." The two scientist giggle again leaning into each other. Optimus pats their shoulders, "Prowl was mess, no thanks to you two. Thank you very much for leaving me to deal with HIM!" With that, he turns away shaking his head.

The humans are stunned by what just happened. Ratchet and Wheeljack stumble into the med bay to fix each other up. Bumblebee and Optimus share a warm smile.

"About time," the youngest one sighs happily.

"Indeed. Yes indeed," Optimus nods returning to the task at hand.

Arcee on the other hand heads to the weapons room and grabs a stone and releases her blades. Sea star-Shrapnel comes in and grabs another for her own blade. "Was that Ratchet and Wheeljack laughing I heard?"

Arcee nods, "Uhhuh, after they finished beating the scrap out of each other."

"Over what?"

Arcee ponders that one for a moment. How can she tell this femme Ratchet just interrupted her kissing her ex-intended? And thank Primus he did! The blue helm shakes and tries to sound calm, "Everything."

Seastar sighs, "Good. I really wanted him to reconcile. I know it was burning a hole in his chest for his brother."

Arcee smirks, "You know they aren't really brothers, right?"

Seastar smiles, "The few stories I did get from Perceptor and a rare one or two from 'Jackie… it doesn't matter when it comes to matters of the spark. Does it?"

Arcee smiles and shakes her head. "No, it doesn't."

Seastar runs the stone down the smooth edge of the blade, "So you've been here quite awhile. Have you checked out Ratchet's form?" Arcee's stone stills for just a second, shuttering to the taste of Wheeljack still on her lips. She wasn't a fool, Ratchet was like Optimus or Ultra Magnus, age has nothing against form. Some only increase in attractiveness with time. Ratchet was definitely one of those. Arcee was also no bimbo. A strong spark desperately longing for a certain mech, but the reality was not kind. With Wheeljack's arrival and revelation to the state of the Wreckers, she had given up hope. But also was scared to never be bonded. The dream of every femmeling. The dream of near every bot: to find the _ONE _and share your life-force with them. And just maybe, Primus would grant you the gift of a new life. Just… maybe.

Focusing on her blade, Arcee had resigned herself that her green knight was gone or had joined another thinking she was lost as well. She sighs heavily. Not, it hadn't been far from her processor to try catching Ratchet's optic, but he was an older mech, and not easily enticed. And there was something else. Something else she just couldn't put her finger on. Something that made him off limits. It had bothered her. It also had made him that much more attractive.

That time when he was hyped up on the synthetic Energon and tore out of the base like a one mech-wrecking team… whoa. And then having the cogs to go toe to toe with Prime. Arcee wouldn't lie, she had some rather explicit dreams about the medic that night. Ones that made it very hard for her to face him for a few days without wanting to pounce the virile mech. Primus that swagger he had to his steps. The shoulders pulled back just a bit more taught, the fists clenched, and that wicked, wicked smirk.

"Oh so you have? Have you noticed how hot those hips are?"

Arcee stands up quickly dropping her stone, "Excuse me." Rushing from the room, she breezes past the rec area. Jack tries to call to her, but she keeps going towards her personal quarters.

~~00~~ She's not sure how long she was in there when a knock comes to the door. "Hey, Arcee, it's me. Can we talk?"

Arcee is a bit nervous to be alone with the mech again. But she doesn't want any lasting damage to the team to occur, so she releases the lock. Softly he eases himself into the room and closes the door behind him. Wheeljack notices Arcee sitting in the corner looking some holo-projected images of the past. It's her posture that makes him stand by the opposite wall giving them both great distance. Arcee is in the corner, chin on her knees watching her images. She doesn't even look up to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Just because you have made up to Ratchet doesn't mean you need to with me."

"Are you mad at me?" He doesn't move but does watch her carefully and tries to identify the images. Arcee shakes her head slowly. "Are you mad at you?"

She raises her head, "Jack, I'm not mad at anyone, so give it a rest." That was a complete lie. Here she was looking at images of the one mech she honestly wants to spend the rest of her life with and she yet she nearly gave her body to one a couple hours ago and had hot dreams about another a few months ago. Not, she wasn't horney, she was aching for … a mate. And Wheeljack was a fool to throw one away.

He puts a hand out asking for the images. She hesitates, but then flicks the cube to him. Activating it, Wheeljack smiles. "Mmm, those were some good days."

Finally she asks the question she wanted to since he arrived, "Have you heard from him?"

Wheeljack freezes. He knows exactly who she is talking about. The mech in the picture before him holding Arcee rather possessively in his arms. The Wrecker's SIC who has it bad for the blue and pink femme before him since time began. Slowly he shakes his head. Her own helm drops to press her forehead to her knees. A sob chokes out. So confused. So mixed up. So upset. So pained. So tempted.

He knows he has to do something. Moving forward, Arcee raises one pistoled wrist towards him, "Don't." Setting the cube down, he silently backs up and leaves the room.

~~~00~~~

A weeks days later, Wheeljack and Miko are in the training room. Miko high up on the shelf picking a station on the radio. Jack is also there beside her preparing to match Wheeljack's moves in a training session with bamboo kantanas strapped to his back.

Of course Miko puts on the acid rock stuff making both Jacks cringe. She snarks to their reaction, "Oh so what do you want to practice to? That kabuki music?"

Wheeljack rolls his optics, "Just give me something that has a beat and no cats being stretched across power lines." The younger Jack chuckles.

Amused, Seastar and Arcee stand themselves in the doorway at Wheeljack's back to watch. So sure enough, Miko finds a decent station to the white mech's helm tip. "Now just watch me, youngling."

Wheeljack starts with no weapons just making the smooth moves to the slow part. _Touch Me by A-Ha. _When the beat picks up, begins to swirl and the drums roll, his body begins to curl and rise with the crescendos. As it softens he lowers himself to the floor stretching and reaching. Seastar can feel herself yearning to be the one he warms up with again. They used to be in such harmony in training together. Sometimes they never finished the session and instead stretched other muscled body parts together on the practice mats. Her body begins heating at those past images.

Arcee is quite surprised to see her Jack keeping pace with the better trained warrior. Glancing to the side, she smiles seeing Miko has the same drooling eyes that Seastar has. It's almost enough to make her laugh. _Okay, so I'm not the only femme needing the touch of mech companionship._

When the song ends, Wheeljack notices his charge's drooling expression, "So, Miko, how did he do? Did he stay with me?"

"Uh… ye-uueah." She stammers. Jack flushes. Wheeljack chuckles.

"Okay Jack, this time, bring out one. Just one, and watch me. I'll give you the signal when to join me. 'Kay?" The dark haired kid nods trying to ignore Miko's drugged look.

The commercial ends and the next song kicks in. Wheeljack begins chuckling. _Lets Get Loud._ Whipping the kantana off his back he begins striking right and left as if there was a pole before him to the fast beat. At the bridge he just has to be cocky and twirl the sword in the air, catching it on the downward glide rocking his steps to the beat.

With a nod to Jack he counts, "One and two and one and two. Right and left, right and left. Good, keep it up. Stay with me!" Rock'n Latin twist gets Wheeljack's better trained hips rolling into the thrusts and strikes, while Jack is a bit stiffer. Miko signing along to it just brings out the party scene. Wheeljack brings a curl to his hip with his next steps. A very low, groan comes from the doorway.

Finally Wheeljack curls his head over his shoulder and flicks his optic brows to the two femmes, "Don't be shy, come join us!" The look alone in the wicked optics melted her, but added with the dance moves with a sword, she was molten slag. And he just had to have that eat-slag smirk on his face. Now she was pissed.

Seastar comes before him drawing her own sword and countering his blocks, trying to use her own sly smooth dance steps. Both are beaming. Miko can see the sparing has turned onto a dance. Jackie will strike three times pushing her back, then allow her three to push him back. Turn, curl, and another three steps forward, two steps back. By the end, both are really warmed up in body and spark.

The next song draws out something different. _Fire and Ice by Pat Benatar. _Pain seems to come across both their faces at the words. Even Arcee begins to feel uncomfortable as their bodies come closer and closer. Soon enough the weapons are tossed aside and palms are pressed entwining fingers as they push an maneuver each other around the room trying to push the other one to submit. He even has her arms pinned behind her back at one point. Just for that, Seastar slides her thigh between his heated ones. He moans, and she grins pressing in further with her hips. Wheeljack shoves back hard enough to dislodge her, covering his face in shame and tuning his back.

Jack turns to Miko softly, "Maybe we should go."

"No, stay." Everyone looks to Ratchet in the door way. "The mech never did learn to dance. Here, let me show you, Seastar." Wheeljack snaps his head around shooting daggers at Ratchet. The mech was just trying to make him jealous. NO! He wouldn't let his reawakening spark betray his resolve.

The next song comes on _Josh Groban's When You Say You Love Me. _Ratchet nudges Arcee to head towards Wheeljack. Taking Seastar's hand in his right, he pipes up, "Take her right hand, left GENTLY goes to her waist. Like this. Respectful distance. You too Jack and Miko."

"I know how to dance, Ratchet." The hurting one snaps.

"Then shut up and move, Aft-head."

Once everyone's is positioned, Ratchet bends his knee and begins to lead and sway with Wheeljack's beloved. Seastar is trembling looking past the medic' shoulder to the embarrassed engineer. Arcee looks just as nervous to her own tormented emotions. Touching a near bonded warrior heated and scented with that mechly musk of desire, it's enough to rend her spark in two. But when he smiles weakly for a second, she can see he is just about to fail with Seastar. Arcee squeezes his hand in support. He takes it. Soon enough they get the rhythm and stay on it and off each other's toes.

Winking to Arcee after a few turns, Ratchet draws closer to them, "Now, it should be the same with any partner." He doesn't give them a choice. Letting go of Seastar's waist, he takes Arcee's hand from Wheeljack, trading it for Seastar's. Before they can protest, he twirls Arcee to the other side of the room and doesn't let her escape.

Relaxing into Ratchet's skilled graceful arms, she presses closer. Ratchet allows his hand to curl around to her back and hold her a little tighter. His optics are so warm and comforting, "You okay?" His asks very low. She just nods. "Good. Let's see if they figure it out."

The song changes again, _"… I'd catch a grenade for you. I'd fall on a blade for you." _ Wheeljack, clutches Seastar even tighter. Seastar curls her body even closer. It wasn't long and her head was in the crook of his neck while one arm secures her to his chest, the other hand pressing her finger tips to his lips. Wheeljack knew he was a fool, "Forgive me."

"Never," she whispers. His chest shutters. Cupping a helm tip, she tips him to look directly at her optics, "Time is too short for regrets."

"I never stopped loving you."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can bond." He shutters again.

Drawing their faces closer she whispers, "Okay." His forehelm press to hers just soaking up the moment.

Miko relaxes into Jack's gentle hold. She sees him watching the other two couples to keep himself from being nervous about the girl in his arms. Miko's words are actually serious, "They aren't so different from us, are they?"

Jack shakes his head, "No, I guess not."

"Do you think Wheeljack will finally marry her?"

"I don't know. War does terrible, terrible things to you. I saw Cybertron." He shutters. Miko soothes his back. "I can't imagine what I would feel if Earth looked like that and I had someone I loved …." Now he turns to Arcee, "And Arcee… a soldier. What has it done to her chance for a family structure?"

Miko smiles, "She looks real good right there in Docbot's arms. Think there's a chance for them?"

Jack smiles into his friend's hopeful face, "It would be nice. They both deserve to have love."

Miko then flicks her eyes to the door where Optimus is watching with an unreadable look. "What about him?"

A very long heavy sigh comes from the young man with the heart wrenching secret he knows. Optimus catches Jack's sorrowful gaze for him. The cant of the leader's head says it all, _Do no grieve for me. They are my reason for surviving. This is what I live for._

"Jack?" Miko can see the secret conversation between Optimus and Jack. Optimus turns his back and strides to his private quarters.

Jack slips both arms around Miko's shoulders holding her very close and whispers into her sweet smelling hair, "He…. Just pray for him, alright."

Miko snuggles into the embrace knowing he is trying to protect her from something. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jack breathes, "Everything." Lifting Miko's chin to look directly into his eyes, "Everything." Then leans in and gives her their first kiss. Just the lightest touch to mean the world is just them for now. And no one else.

Arcee leans in closer to Ratchet. He steers them towards the corner of the room where no one will hear them. Maybe this is just the moment. Maybe it's time to give up on Springer and try for a future directly before her. Optimus is in her spark as a brother of shared grief. Bumblebee was way to young. Ratchet was torn and weathered as much as herself. He can understand the need to bond while there is still a chance of them surviving. Maybe, just maybe. Slipping a palm behind his neck, she moves on these confusing emotions of warmth and yes, even desperation. She rolls to her toe tips bringing their faces only inches apart.

Ratchet knows that look in Arcee's optics as she leans into his face. His left hand finger slips up to her lips with a sad smile and presses, "Don't."

"Why?" She asks trying desperately to push his block away. "Is it because of what you thought you saw with Wheeljack?" Ratchet's chest rumbles lightly in amusement. "Look Arcee, I know what I saw. It was a dumb excuse. I know you don't love me. You don't love him either. You are hurting and longing for a certain green triple changer who will skin me alive if I even thought of touching you."

Arcee's spark is grieving and torn to shreds. Searching desperately for some mech, one tender gentle mech who can glue or patch it back together. Afraid to give up on Springer, but on the other hand, knows she can't be a fool and carry a torch for him forever. "He might be dead like the rest. Or have moved on himself…"

Oh his spark panged for her hurt. Yes, the truth and reality of war and loss of contact. One thing that bondmates rarely have to worry about. The uncertainly isn't there. They knew for sure if one was dead or alive.

He sighs heavily and can see he will have to break the news to her. He switches to the private link just between their two helms. /I'm going to tell you something. A private secret that only Ironhide and Optimus know. And I swear you better not reveal this or you will feel their and my full wrath, got it?/ His optics were cold with warning. She nods in surprise to see this. This was no idle threatening tone & look. No, this was his very real one. One that he will not continue until he gets her confirmation. She nods again.

/Arcee, I can not conceder another femme. For you see,/ he drops the armored glove on his left hand. She can see what looks like twin iridescent red & black toothed locking rings engraved and bound permanently to his protoform skin, /I am bonded. And no, I will tell you nothing else./ The glove closes swiftly.

Her mouth gapes, /That's why you understand Wheeljack's plight./ The chevron helm nods. /Will you tell him?/

He smiles sneakily, /I will not tell you if I do or not. For I do not want you two discussing it. You know how nosey these younglings are and I have… a lot at risk./

"Sparklings!" Pops out loud and excited. Everyone's helms/head pop up.

Ratchet rolls his optics, /And that would prove my point. I will tell you nothing. Please, take what I said as a private gift. For I can count on one hand how many know and it will keep us safe. Understand?/

/Understood./ Her face flushes for the outburst. And then beams for him telling her this very private bit of his life. Now it leaves her wanting to know everything.

/Not happening./ he can see that look on her face and shakes his helm. Ratchet gives her one last blessing. Hope. Flicking a finger towards Wheeljack he mock grumbles, "If Primus has decided THAT can stay online, then I swear, your Springer is out there searching for you as well. You must be safe and be his when he returns."

For that, she buries her face in his chest, and vents heavily letting a few tears release. Ratchet wraps her in his arms and presses his own face into her helm top. "It's okay, Arcee, you will survive this." Her head rolls in a negative. "Oh yes you can."

A soft moan turns their head towards the other Cybertronian couple. Ratchet touches his comlink again, /Jack, go back to Jackhammer. Unless you want to explain Cybertronian interfacing to the human children./

/Get them off the base, because I won't make it that far./ He was even panting in the comlink.

/I'm not cleaning up this room./

/RATCHET!/ The pent up mech was growling. Arcee had already head over to the shelf taking Miko and Jack down, turning them away from the other couple. Ratchet laughed out loud and followed Arcee out, locking the door behind him so Bumblebee didn't walk in.

Seastar, was suckling on one of Wheeljack's neck cables making him moan louder. As the door closes he steps back trying to catch his breath. Seastar respects him enough to let him calm down for a moment.

"I want you, you know that, right?"

"So are we done with this stupid game?" Seastar crosses her arms.

"You have to accept what I'm willing to give."

"Ratchet is right, you are an aft."

That snaps his optics to her. But what he saw was not a rebuke. It was warmth, "'Jackie, I know. Just, promise that I can be yours while time permits. I understand if you don't want to bond-"

"Not everyone is as strong as Prime. Not everyone survives the death of a mate."

Cheeky, she fires back, "Who are you worried about? You or me?"

He rushes forward cupping her face desperately, "If someone snuffs your spark I must live long enough to make them pay."

Her voice chokes, "If some one kills you, I will not give them the satisfaction of taking two Wreckers. No, I will live for two."

"Oh Primus I love you." His fore helm rests against her again.

Her voice orders him softly, "Take my spark or take my body. They both belong to you alone."

He takes her lips. Molding herself into his form. Making her body one with his, it wasn't long before they forgot where one began and one ended. When her spark emerged, she was not sad that he did not reply. No, this was about her giving herself to him and accepting his touch. He buried his face in the life force making her arch and croon into his tender kisses. It brought her so much joy to see him pleasured by her very life force. It was more than she ever could have asked for.

For a fleeting moment, he felt guilt for not reciprocating. But she wouldn't let that emotion stay for long. No, she pushed back, showing him exactly where she wanted his touch. Shuttering, he watched her elevate and glow in the euphoria of them.

~~~00~~~

Curled up on his side with Seastar nestled in basking with their afterglow, she smiles. Her fingers trace his helm fins. "You have the most beautiful lavender colors in your fins. I wish there was a way to describe it. I want to save that color forever. I wish I could paint Icepick that color and copyright it so no one else can use it. I have no idea what Sunstreaker would call it, but to me… it's Jackie's glow."

He leans in and blushes, shading the tips to a pinkish glow. She continues stroking, "Nope, that isn't it." She thumbs them again. "Mmm, closer. How about this?" She stretches up and plants a kiss on it them pulls back, "Hum, vibrant magenta. And I know how to make them violet purple." That time his body shutters violently, knowing the helm tips glow that color in overload. But that's not what she wants. She wants his tenderness. His euphoria.

Her hand glides across his chest making his spark beat in calmness. "Sparkling blue…" she mummers. Leaning up, she kisses his covered spark. Pulling back she beams, "There it is, My Jackie's glow. Absolutely beautiful. Primus couldn't even imagine a more perfect color."

Wheeljack beams, making the room completely illuminated by just his lavender helm tips.

"My Jackie…."

"Your Jackie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prime Blood Bombs Away: Epilogue:**

Dedication: Bombs Away is dedicate to a brilliant young author and my friend Whatayamacholit. You must go read her One Human One Spark either on fan or deviant . That's an order. She is my inspiration for Wheeljack's story.

Authors warning: Spoiler to Iron's World ending and piece to Hope's Fire (not posted yet). Grab your hankies. It's gonna be mushy and slobbering sweet.

Notes: When I started Prime Blood I had not intended to add all these other bots into the story. Most certainly not Wheeljack! But immersing into the whole TF fandom has giving me a universe full of places to expand. And now comes the next hard part. When you introduce a new bot's story and you have him in place in other bot's stories, you have to figure out how to weave it all together. It very much becomes a piece of art incorporating past and present and trying to keep myself looking credible. So… here we go…. Let's see if it worked.

~~~~~~0000~~~~

Eons have past since those days in Jasper, Nevada. Wheeljack had been upset by the departure of Ratchet and Ironhide. Everyone had a bad vibe about that mission, but no one could put their finger on it. Therefore the mission went on ahead. Ironhide left Chromia behind on Ocean City. Ratchet left Connie in Taranto. Shrapnel-Star left Wheeljack to return to Moon Base One and Ultra Magnus while she joined Ironhide and Ratchet's mission.

And then word came in. Ratchet and Ironhide had been assassinated. Ultra Magnus brought Hot Rod back in bad shape, near death. Seastar was MIA with only bits of her brass blades left behind. Wheeljack sank to his knees and grieved his brother and beloved.

It was Ultra Magnus that came to him alone while Perceptor did his best to stabilize the young orange flamed warrior. The huge blue commander lowered himself to one knee before his white engineer, "I know you are not a fully trained medic. But I need you desperately. Can you carry your brother's torch?"

Wheeljack shakes his head, "You should ask Topspin."

"I need everyone I can get. Please, can you be an intern medic for now, until I can get someone here in Iacon. You won't be alone. First Aide, Topspin, Perceptor, Jolt and Red Alter will all help."

Finding his chest pained badly, he gasped, "I.. don't know…"

"Prime and I talked. Wroughtiron wants to assist his uncle's mantel but he needs to be trained fully. You would be one of the best mentors he could have. Please, he's aching for both his sire and his uncle at this time." Seeing no response, Ultra Magnus grips his bicep, "Can you hang in there for him?"

Looking into the wise optics of his Commanding Officer, there was something more in those optics and extra burdened shoulders . This is why he was called _beloved General. _The white helm nods slowly. The blue and white helm nods too letting him know, he needed the white mech as much as the younger black & red medic-in-training.

"Thanks, Wheeljack." With that, pulled the white mech to his peds and lead him to his first patient. With a final look back, the commander saw his officer diving in to save the younger mech.

"Come on Hot Rod, stay with me. We've lost enough bots today. I refuse to let you go, you great big pain in the aft!"

~~~000~~~

More time passed: Wheeljack helped Ultra Magnus through the birth of his daughter. He watched Hot Rod become Rodimus and a sire himself (twice). Jolt, Bee and several others become sires. To Wheeljack's delight, Arcee was lifted off the dance floor by Springer's arms. She refused to say she love him, but everyone knew it was only her processor speaking, not her spark. No one saw either one for three days. (Standard bonding rules established by Optimus Prime and no one saw fit to change.) When Springer and Arcee did emerge, it was clear: the bond had finally happen. Without looking at her, Springer could make her blush definitely s_ending _to her.

Wheeljack whispered to her in passing giving his blessing, "Bonding looks good on you." Arcee could see the hidden regret behind his own optics. Rather than say anything, she pulled him into a hug and didn't let up until he said something that struck her core.

" I am like Optimus. I understand why he lived the way he did without Elita." Smiling into her optics he lets her know he's alright, "I may have lost my chance to feel a mate's love with every beat of my spark, but I have not lost my chance at love. I see it all around me. I can feed off of the lives you have made. I'm okay and getting stronger each day." Then he kisses her cheek, "And today, I feel twice as strong." Arcee understands that her finally accepting Springer's spark has made Wheeljack elated. Now she can hug him in delight and not in comfort. He giggles with her. Springer cocks a curious optic at his fellow Wrecker and mate. Sensing Arcee's side of the situation, his head drops in gratitude to his mateless-comrade.

It wasn't long and the amazing revival of Optimus Prime came to pass. That was incredible and renewed Wheeljack's faith in Primus. For once in a very, very long time, he thought there might be a chance his beloved might still be alive out there. Just… maybe…. {sigh} or is it hoping for too much?

At one of the first command meetings with both Primes: Wheeljack was the one who requested that Wroughtiron be given the title and shield of Chief Medical Officer. There was no negative reaction.

Ultra Magnus leaned in with a warm smile, "We were all waiting for you." Wheeljack shuttered nearly letting a sob break out when Ultra Magnus laid Ratchet's tattered shield in his palm. "I think you should give it to him."

Wheeljack shakes his head. It took him a few moments. Looking at the battered shield under his caressing thumb. "No, I have a better idea." Lifting his head with a warm smile, he told them his plan.

The old Hot Rod smirk graced the younger Prime's face about his new son-in-law. "I'll help you." Together the sire-in-law and brother of the old CMO cleaned, painted and redecorated the quarters rather swiftly for the newly bonded couple. Right there in the center of the main room, Wheeljack kissed the shield and laid it on the crystalline table top. Together they walked out. He was the one to unseal Ratchet's personal quarters and place the new name plate. Rod wrapped an arm around the white mech.

"Ratchet would be proud of us." Wheeljack wipes his tears.

"Yeah, we've come a long way, haven't we?" Together they nod.

~~~000~~~

More time passes. Another one of those missions where everyone has a bad feeling. But the Matrix and Primus were not going to be helpful or prepare them for what was to come. Some how, everyone knew, it had to be done. The bondmates to the Protecto-bots had been POW's for far too long. And now they had a chance. Win, loose, or draw, their imprisonment was over. With Wroughiron on special assignment, First Aide nearly glitching for his mate _sending _as hard as he could in the chapel with his brothers, that left Wheeljack to hold down the med-bay. He really wanted to be out there helping with the fight, but knew Topspin was out there. He sighed. And waited.

Out on the battlefield….. Rodimus has Roller clenched to his bicep with Firelock in his flame thrower mode clenched tightly in his hands moving closer to the huge mass of emerging Morgans. Ultra Magnus, Springer, and a handful of other Autobots are doing their best to hold them back as well.

Rodimus can see an opening, but with the way these Morgans are advancing, it wasn't going well. The femmes were trapped, the building was collapsing and burning around them. The femmes were going to die before they were rescued. Right before the Autobot grieving and Morgan grinning optics.

/Magnus, take 'Lock. Springer, Drift, Perceptor, to my left. See it?/ The bots all pinged they saw the opening. /When I move, go fast, do not stop. That roof is going to go quickly. Magnus, Lock, you must cover them./

Magnus does not like the way that sounded, /Rodimus, what are you thinking?/

/Bond them, Mags./ With that he yanked Roller from his arm with a squeal of protest from the little drone. Slamming him to his fire-powered son, raised the rife to his face. "I love you, bond her." With that final word, kissed the rifle, twisted and threw him to the Primes' SIC.

Magnus jumped on top of the burm he was using as a foxhole, roared to his troops "MOOOOOOVE!" and caught Prime's weaponed son. Instantaneously raised the weapon to fire at the Morgans rushing his advancing troops.

Out of the corner of his optic he saw Rodimus Prime rip his spoiler tips from his back. Brandishing the twin razor sharp boomerangs, "You want me bastards, come and get me!" Ultra Magnus couldn't watch the full fury of the young Prime in order to follow his own task, but it wasn't hard to miss the flying fur and blaze of twirling angry orange.

Springer's team was successful in cutting through the wall and yanking the femmes out. Each mech had two femmes and were scurrying as fast as they could back to Xanthium. Rodimus' Morgans were wearing him down, but Springer's Morgans were advancing as well. Ultra Magnus was torn. His own weapons were not enough to hold them off. He had to have Firelock and Roller in order to be successful against this many. He growled in his own frustration. Just as Springer's team was over the rise and in the safety of Xanthium's guards, Magnus turned to defend his Prime, but…

One last Morgan on the roof top rose a weapon Ultra Magnus knew the Prime just could not defeat. And the sniper was out of Firelock's range. Firelock, Ultra Magnus and Roller all cried out, but it was drowned out by the disrupter's beam reducing the Flamed Prime's spark to atoms and tiny molecules. The Autobot warning cry melted into a roar of grief.

The resulting simultaneous explosion of Rodimus' hidden hip bound grenades and Energon blood along with Primus last blessing of igniting it all with atom-shards of a Prime's Spark took out the surrounding Morgans and blinded the sniper. Ultra Magnus had turned himself and Firelock aside when the Prime was dying.

If it hadn't been for that grief bound moment, they too would have been blinded and they never would have seen one last femme. Well actually, it wasn't the actual femme he saw, just one broken propeller blade of brass. As swiftly as he could Ultra Magnus ran towards it. "Primus I beg of thee, please, oh please…"

The blue mech hadn't run this hard or this fast in a long time. "Firelock, I need your help, please." Firelock transformed into his bi-ped form and ran beside his commander. Sliding to their knees, and then their bellies, they scrambled to pull debris aside. Ultra Magnus continued to pray, uncovering a hand and then an arm. "I'm going to lift, you have to pull her out, okay?"

Firelock was numb and silent, but agreed. Shoving his shoulders under the fallen wall and beams, Magnus raised to all four and lifting the impediment. Firelock pulled and pulled. Magnus' arms began to shake, but the younger mech kept pulling. Just when Magnus thought his shoulders and arms would break, he heard the grunt from the femme and the "Got her," from the mech.

The explosions can be heard of the disrupter headed their way. On top of that Sunstreaker was calling, /Sir, you have to hurry. They're headed for us./

/Scoop us up./ The General ordered. /Rodimus is dead/ letting the pilot know they would be the last two aboard. And Xanthium's engines changed pitch. Standing, hefting the femme over his shoulder, he turned to the dazed mech, "Ever make a running leap to board?"

" ..not lik…like th this." He was shaking.

Magnus knew Firelock couldn't fail now. Not so close to getting him home and following Rodimus Prime's last order. A personal request to bind their families together. "Just follow me. I'll show you how it's done, soldier."

With that, they ran. Magnus kept Firelock either beside or ahead of him. Xanthium came in over their heads and dropped in low. It was going to be close, too close. "NOW!" The two mechs ran faster and harder than they ever had in their lives. The disrupter beam was cutting their way and coming closer with every step. With a last effort, Magnus reached over, caught the kid's back plate and shoved him onto the ramp. With a tremendous leap of his own, just barely made it aboard before the beam cut the ground beneath his heal. In fact, it cut a piece of his heal off! "Slag!"

"MOOOVE!" Kup bellowed reaching down to drag Firelock into the safety of the ship's belly chamber. Magnus scrambled up and watched the beam cut away the ramp below him. "GO SUNNY!"

Slamming his fist to the wall, the secondary barrier shield engaged as another piece of the ramp was cut away and Sunstreaker yanked the ship into a ninety degree yaw, throwing Magnus and Firelock's backs to the shield. Magnus was panting, Firelock was catatonic.

Given a few minutes, the ship leveled out. Kup and Springer reached out. Springer took the femme from Magnus so he could get his feet under him. Kup curled the younger soldier to his support seeing how he was pretty messed up in the processor.

Springer looked to Ultra Magnus for confirmation to Sunstreaker's information. All he had to do was look to the son, and knew it was true. Kup pulled all the kid's weight to him and towards his sire's quarters. Springer looked down to the battered body in his arms, "This looks like Seastar."

Ultra Magnus nods, "I know. Get her to Topspin, right now. I need to contact Optimus." Springer nodded silently.

~~~000~~~

As Xanthium was in it's final approach to Iacon, Magnus personally contacted Wheeljack. /Meet us in the hangar. I have something for you./

The Protecto-Bots were twitching anxious for the news as to which of their bondmates had made it and which were to be forever grieved. Topspin had sedated them all making it harder on the mech-mates to feel their femmes.

While they all rushed to the back of the rampless ship to leap aboard, Magnus called Wheeljack to the side and ordered him to stand still. Figuring his duty would be prepared to prepare Rodimus for burial, he was completely unprepared for what Magnus came down the stairs with. He froze in place. It was a very battered femme… for him? Noooo. His spark began to tremble.

One leg was in a horribly twisted mess. The other leg was missing from the knee down with splintering wires and shredded metal. One arm was missing from the shoulder. There was no identifiable paint. One helm propeller was gone and only one blade remained of the other. One optic was dead. But she was being brought closer and closer to him. One chest panel was burned away exposing her bare naked protoform breast. Even pieces of the under armor skin was burned away near chest center. But he could see her spark pulsing. She was alive and being pressed into his arms.

A whimpering whine came from Wheeljack. No one else in the hangar noticed too busy with the other injured femmes and the death of Rodimus Prime. This femme in his arms was the worst of them all, but Ultra Magnus knew exactly what she and the mech needed above anything else. The blue arms pulled back laying her completely in the white arms of the weeping mech. Her weight was too much for his spark and he keened to the floor, bending over her body and openingly sob, "Oh my Seastar, my beloved, beloved Seastar."

Her only hand raised to his cheek, the one not buried in her throat. "My Jackie. My beautiful lavender Jackie."

He sniffed and sobbed again. "Thank you Magnus." And then he said the praise he never thought he would ever have a chance to say, "Oh Primus thank you, oh my dear Primus forgive me for doubting …. Thank you for bringing my beloved Seastar home to me… alive." Another sob broke over him.

Magnus gives the mech's prayer a chance to settle in, then smiles, "I know I have final orders from Rodimus, but I am passing them on to you as well. BOND HER, you aft head," and whapped upside the back of the white helm. "Conceder me passing that along from Primus." With that, the blue mech turns to his orders to bond Firelock to his daughter Hope.

Wheeljack lifts his head and looks down to his battered and beaten beloved. Cracking a tear stained smile he tells her, "Orders. I need to bond with you."

She giggles back through her racking cough and cracked lips, "You mean that's *cough* all it would have *hack* taken? And I took the *cough cough cough* long way round?"

A wave of amusement comes over her. Stroking her face he leans in and become very serious, "Can you handle my spark right now?"

Her fingers curl around his fin tugging him back closer, "I can't wait any longer."

Bending further, he kisses her carefully and separates his chest armor. His glowing life light carefully and tenderly reaches out. The tendrils are slow and gentle to her battered body. Oh so warmly and softly, reaches through the damaged spark case to help it open and wrap cuddling streams of love connecting the aching femme's spark to the grateful mech's.

They did not care if anyone saw their sparks entwine right there in the middle of the hangar. With how tightly the chests were pressed, no one could actually see the tendrils, only the glow surrounding the lovers. First Aide was doing the very same inside the shuttle. A couple more of his brothers arguing the medics to be allowed the same.

_**So this is us?**_

_**I like us.**_

_**It feels sooooo good**_. _A moment of painful regret passed for not binding sooner, but it was chased away faster than it had arrived. Regret was replace with rejoicing. Pain was replace with immense pleasure and passion. Swimming through the desire to never let go, the new single entity would not allow Itself to think of being Two._

_There were no thoughts of past, only making plans for the future. A glimmer of tiny spark raced through. A giggle and a stampede of ten more raced through._

The laugher was what finally broke the couple back into two. Some how the actual bodies had begun laughing causing the femme to cough. The jostling between coughing and laughing had pulled the sparks back into their respective cases.

A flash over worry went over the mech, "Are you okay?... I mean…"

The beaming smile said it all, but she finished with words, "'Jackie, I feel whole again. Something I haven't felt in eons beyond eons. I feel, wonderful." Curling her hand around the fin thumbing it into tingeing it blueish-lavender with a glint to her working optic, "Can we do that again soon, only this time with a lot less armor?"

He couldn't help but laugh. She was already half out of her armor by almost a quarter of her body either severely damaged or missing. Rolling back to his peds, lifting her up and then rising, he carefully presses her to his chest, "I'm going to have to find new quarters. I had just given mine away, seeing how I never used them anyways. But now, it seems will need them."

She touches his nose as he carries her to the med bay, "An big ones too." He shakes his head, "Twins run in my family, big bot."

He winks to the fellow Wrecker and lays out the next statement with a seductive twist, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Her lone optic turns that dark shade he rarely resists, "Let's find out."

He chest was hammering to take her spark within his own again, right there in hall but some how logic kicked in, "I want you healthy to survive the first incubation. I have a tendency to be a bit destructive and I certainly don't want our first born to take after me in that sense forbidding your side to shine forth in the second and third."

Her spark mewls to the empathy he pushes towards her through their new link. "Okay. I'll try to hold off, but only until Ratchet gives me clearance." His steps stumble nearly dropping her. "Wheeljack?"

He looks down at her, she had no idea. "He… he didn't survive the attack."

Carefully she reaches for the fin again. Through their bond she pulses her support. He takes it and then trudges along, "Come on, we need to get you to the med bay."

~~~00~~~

The next several hours were overwhelming with emotions. It was scattered with joys for the returning femmes, grief for their lost Prime and a few other soldiers, gratitude for stolen moments to rebond, pain of immersion for what both sides had been through while parted… it was draining to say the least for everyone. Wheeljack was begging Primus to bring the CMO back quickly. He didn't answer that one.

Wheeljack stayed in charge of the medbay so his fellow medics could get some rest. When Springer brought Arcee the news of Seastar's return, it took all he had to hold her back. So while the triple changer slept, his mate slipped down to the med bay. It amused her to see it so packed. It was like a slumber party with the single berths all double in mated pairs. The couple she was looking for were way in the back. The mech is sound asleep, legs crossed with his beloved's sleeping helm in his lap, his own back and head resting against the wall, mouth slacked open and snoring.

Arcee first looked to the battered femme. Yes she was covered in a thermal blanket to maintain her temperature and hide the worst of her damage. Her helm was finally cleaned, but was yet to be repained or have her beautiful brass props replaced. The look of utter contentment, peaceful smile with her mate's hand entwined with hers above the blankets said near everything thought.

Now Arcee turned to the mech. He was a mess. Dirt, dried Energon-blood and who knows what else. While his mate had been cleaned, he looked like he bore everyone else's grime. Even he looked happy. His head rolled, "Mmm, my Star."

"Jackie…." the femme in his lap mewled.

The blue and pink femme's hand touched each face in turn. The mech's optics opened slowly. It took a moment for him to focus. Arcee put a finger to her lips for him to be quiet. She then stroked his cheek again, /Bonding looks good on you./

His fins blush bright pink. Then smiles sheepishly, /Feels good too./

Arcee giggles lightly, /Mmm, yes it does. Yes it does./

Wheeljack reaches a hand out and touches the bump on the blue chassis, /So, how does creator-hood feel?/

She winks, /Dare you to try it./

Wheeljack brings his mate's fingers to his lips, /Fully intend to. Plan to beat the Primes with maybe even three or four./

Arcee leans in and hugs her friend tightly, /Not if I beat you to it./ Wheeljack chuckles and hugs her back. /Triple-changers are feisty beasts./

Wheeljack pulls back chuckling and presses his forehelm to hers, "Wreckers Rule."

The femme bonded to their SIC smiles, "Yes they do."


End file.
